


Surf into my heart

by Abster001



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Suggestive, Surfer AU, Surfer Lance (Voltron), Surfer Shiro (Voltron), midnight swimming, moonlight swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abster001/pseuds/Abster001
Summary: Shiro is an Ex army Veteran who decides to go on Holiday to Cuba to surfIt's was a better idea than he first belived





	Surf into my heart

**Author's Note:**

> welp, I'm not dead and this took month but HEY!
> 
> this is for a Tumble followers Competition thing for joshlertacos
> 
> Not beta read, please point out any mistakes if they're found XD

The sun was shining high in the sky, beating down onto the white sands draped next to the sea. Seagulls called from the sky, circling overhead in hopes for scraps of food to drop from human hands. The sea glistened in the attention of the sun. Surfers hollered at each other, calling out friendly insults or teases when someone gets wiped out. To most, it would seem chaotic. However, to Shiro, it was almost therapeutic. The sounds of the sea lapping onto the sand joint with the surfers and birds, Shiro could almost say he felt at home.

 

Yet, this place wasn’t really his home, in the sense that he wasn’t from this area. Rather, it was a second home, joint alongside his first and a place he felt safe enough to let down his guard.

 

He was sat a little ways from the water, watching the other surfers chase waves. His own board lay in the sand next to him. He would use it soon, but for now, he was merely content to watch.

 

He hadn’t been here for a long while; yumuri, 30km east away from the City of Baracoa. The Drive to the City took just over half an hour and the beach was worth the drive from the hotel in the town Shiro was staying at.

 

He had decided to travel to Cuba for a change in scenery; He’d been discharged from the army after he lost his arm during service. He’d then gone to Pidge and Mat in order to hopefully get a replacement for his missing limb, which they sorted him with. And with that, Shiro had gone on holiday to the place he considered a second home. It was nice to finally be back.

 

Shiro grabbed his surfboard and finally walked towards the water, wetsuit having already been put on. He pushes his way through the water and waits on his board, enjoying the feel of the saltwater lapping at his legs once again. He waits around for a while, waiting for one of the bigger wave to appear. It finally did.

 

Pushing his way towards the wave, Shiro made himself steady on his board before catching the curve of the water. He felt a thrill of excitement he hadn’t felt for a long while zap through his limbs as he got back into his old rhythm of surfing.

 

After catching a few good waves, Shiro once again sat back to wait, still feeling the aftershocks of the thrill he loved. He swept his gaze over the other surfers upon the waves, chuckling to himself when a few slipped off their boards or were pushed off by their joking friends. However, his gaze was soon caught by flash of caramel skin.

 

His eyes latched onto the blur and he swore that his heart skipped a beat.

 

There, surfing one of the bigger waves that had appeared, was a Cuban boy, skin glistening with water and with a breath taking smile gracing his face.

 

Shiro sat there for a moment, mouth stuck open in awe, as the beauty before him removed himself from the wave he’d just surfed. He whooped and pumped his first into the air, his smile never once falling from his features. Shiro was still stuck in one of those moments where his mind was trying to come up with some poetic nonsense to describe the boy before him.

 

Shaking himself, Shiro started to swim closer to the teen as he caught another wave. Shiro watched, still awed, as he performed a crazy stunt that not many would attempt. He landed with a slight wobble, but was able to stay upright and surfed away from the wave’s path. He slipped back down to sit on his board again, but before he could catch another wave, sounds of clapping reached his ears. He turned to follow the noise.

 

Shiro had managed to venture closer to the surfer and released a round of applause as a form of congratulations towards the younger man. Shiro smiles as he faces him and grins. He swam closer in order to be heard over the noise of the waves.

 

“You rode that wave really well!”

 

The other surfer flashes Shiro a dazzling smile with a smug undertone.

 

“I ride other things pretty well too. Want me to show you?” He accentuated this with a wink.

 

Shiro spluttered slightly; face flushing darkly as the Cuban boy burst into laughter, throwing his head back as it wracked his body. His laughter was contagious and Shiro couldn’t help but chuckle as well, face still beetroot red.

 

After they both calmed down, the other surfer sticks out his hand to Shiro, The same dazzling smile stuck on his face, “The names Lance” He introduces. Shiro grins at him and takes his hand, nothing how the skin was soft, but beginning to wrinkle from the water “I’m Shiro”

 

They both continue surfing, praise and flirts being fired towards one another at random points as well as casual conversation.

 

As the sky begun to grow dark, they both headed out of the ocean as most surfers had already left and only a few graced the water still. Shiro was packing his items into his hired truck when he glances back at Lance, noticing how he wasn’t packing anything away into any vehicle in the area and looked like he was planning on walking back, which could potentially take several hours.

 

Deciding to take a nicer course of action, Shiro calls over to Lance to catch the Cubans attention.

 

“Do you need a ride back to Baracoa?” Lance perked up at that and accepted his offer, mentioning how he knew about this nice restaurant that would still be open.

 

* * *

 

 

The ‘restaurant’ Lance had mentioned was more of a little cafe, with a very large menu. Lance sauntered in, waving at the woman behind the counter. She waved back and raised an eyebrow at Lance once she caught sight of Shiro, a telling smirk on her face. Lance shot her a look and she began to chuckle.

 

Shiro blinked for a bit, feeling like he’d been left out of a telepathic conversation, before shaking his head and following Lance to a table.

 

Music played faintly in the background and as Shiro tried to figure out who the band was, Lance started to talk.

 

“So, anything you fancy?”

 

Shiro glanced at the menu and decided on a simple cheese and ham toastie from the menu. Lance seemed to already know what he wanted, obviously being a regular here. As the woman from behind the counter walked over, they started to talk in rapid Spanish, obvious flirting happening between the both of them. Shiro finally came to the conclusion that Lance was just naturally a flirty person.

 

After their orders had been taken, which was somehow passed between the flirting, they both lapsed into a comfortable silence. When the food came out, the noise level was around the same, the two letting the talk of late night patrons wash over them. The only real conversation they had was a slight argument at the end where they were trying to fight over who’d pay the bill, both insisting they pay for the other. Lance eventually won with the argument that Shiro was already taking him home and he’d taken them off course in the first place.

 

And with that, the two were off again.

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro dropped Lance off home after a good while of driving. Lance goes to step out of the car, but pauses for a moment. Then he half turn to Shiro.

 

“You’ll… uh; you’ll be at the beach tomorrow, right?”

 

Shiro smiles gently at him and nods.

 

“I’ll be there, yes” Lance grins

 

“See you there then”

 

* * *

 

 

Several weeks after their first encounter, Shiro and Lance had steadily grown closer and closer to each other. They’d gone for dinner multiple times and still flirt with each other every now and again, but it tends to be ended with blushing cheeks and averted gazes from both parties.

 

Shiro was due to go home in a few days’ time, so he suggests something to Lance he has a feeling he won’t be able to refuse;

 

“You wanna go for a midnight swim?”

 

As he’d suspected, Lance's face light up with excitement; they teen did love swimming at night.

 

They head to the same beach as always, open for all hours as it wasn’t owned by anyone and so wasn’t shut off at night, meaning anyone was free to use the beach.

 

Since they decided to bring their boards, they caught a few waves here and there, but most were calmer and not the best to do tricks on or to properly surf. They’d been out for several hours, relaxing on their boards with idle chatter, mainly coming from Lance. Then, Lance suggested to show something to Shiro.

 

“It’s a cove, not too far from here”

 

Shiro allows himself to be lead to land and thus through a cave leading to the cove. It was a secluded area, obviously not well known and not often used. Lance stepped into the water and turned to beckon Shiro towards him. Shiro start wading into the water before Lance grands his prosthetic hand and pulls him further into the water. The sound of the water lapping against the surrounding rocks was therapeutic and the water was calm as Shiro and Lance swam around each other in Lazy circles, before coming together.

 

The moon shone high above them, drenching the cove in an ethereal light. All other noises were drowned out as Lances slowly wound his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and Shiro’s wrapped around his waist. They stayed there for a moment, treading water, breathing mixing, only inches away from each other. Lance's eyes shone a light blue, glowing in a way that could only be godlike, before those orbs slipped closed and their lips joined.

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro was sat on his plane, replying the cove scene over and over again in his mind, examining it and blushing each time he did. They hadn’t really spoken after the kiss; they’d just left in silence. Shiro feels regret boil in his stomach, but not from the activity, merely from his own actions of not speaking to Lance.

 

Still, watching and reliving that moment again, Shiro can’t help but smile and lean against the window of the plane.

 

He honestly can’t wait to return to Cuba.

 

* * *

 

 

As a storm began to unfurl outside his walls, Lance was stuck curled in his bed, feeling sad and foolish for his actions barely a day ago. Rethinking what he did caused him to groan and rolled over to stare at the ceiling. He listen to the growling storm outside, the gently grumble of the thunder, and breathed before grabbing his phone.

 

He scrolled down through his contacts in order to find Hunk, or as he named him in his phone, ‘Hunk-a-licious’. However, he paused his scrolling when he noticed a new contact had been added to his favourites. The name read ‘Shiro’ with a little surfboard next to his name.

 

Lance felt his heart stop for a second, before he smiled and curled into himself and squealed quietly, holding his phone close to his chest.

 

He couldn’t wait for Shiro to visit again.

 

* * *

 

 

**5 MONTHS LATER**

 

A flurry of knocks sounded on his door, rapidly repeating themselves after a few seconds. Lance tutted under his breath before he walked over to the door.

 

“I’m coming; I’m coming, keep your trousers on”

 

He pulls it open, ready to berate the person on the other side, when the words die on his lips. Stood there, in all his bulky glory, was Shiro, smiling gently at Lance as he held his arms open and murmured a quiet “Surprise”

 

Lance grinned and threw himself that the other, exclaiming “Takashi!”

 

Shiro chuckled warmly and folded Lance into his arms, speaking quietly as he says “Hey there Kitten”.

 

After a moment of enjoying each other’s hold, Lance pulls back to try and pull Shiro into the house by his wrist. Shiro resisted for a moment with a smile on his lips, asking “Do you want to go down to the beach?” Lance smiles slyly as he replies:

 

“I had something else in mind”

 

Curious but wary after all, Lance liked having tricks up his sleeves; Shiro asked “What?”

 

Leaning in close to Shiro’s ear, he murmurs, “I still need to show you how well I ride”

 

And then Lance was being ushered into the house by a mildly flustered but enthusiastic Shiro, Lance’s laughter sparking up into the air as the door is closed firmly behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> It's around midnight as I post this and I'm very tired but very proud XD
> 
> Kudos, Bookmark and comment for more~


End file.
